


Law and Order - Avengers

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's witness is in the wind and he needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law and Order - Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/gifts).



> Prompt; Okay, hopefully it is not too late for a prompt (if it is, please ignore this and sorry!), but I would love some Sam/Maria if I could. Maybe a cop AU? Or, if that doesn't work, any AU of your choice :) Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> I blame too much Law and Order: SVU on this one.

Sam strode out of the courtroom, already reaching for his phone. He had a brief recess and needed to get his witness to the courtroom. 

“Sam?”

Sam turned and found Detective Hill standing there. Her hair pulled back and dressed for court. “Maria! I was just about to call your department. I’ve got a witness in the wind.”

Maria frowned. “Which witness?”

“Sebastian Bodnár,” Sam said. “He saw the defendant leaving the scene Tamara Stepheson’s rape murder.”

Maria stared at him, before cursing softly. 

“I can hold off on calling them, but I need them here, Maria,” Sam said softly.

Maria nodded. “I’ll get them on it.”

“Thanks,” Sam said.

“Do you need me?” Maria asked.

Sam considered it for a moment, before shaking his head. “Get Bodnár here.”

Maria nodded, turning to head back out of the courthouse. Her phone already in hand. Sam watched her go for a moment, before refocusing on the case in front of him.

-

“Nice work Detective,” Sam greeted Maria, offering her a beer as she walked into their shared apartment.

“You’re welcome,” Maria murmured. “How’d everything go?”

Sam shrugged. “They gave their testimony, but I don't know... I just.. I hate these cases.”

“You’ll do good,” Maria said, reaching up to gently cup his cheek. “Just like you always do.”

“Thanks,” Sam murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly.


End file.
